


Incognito

by Sangerin



Series: Zoe Reynolds, A to Z [9]
Category: Hustle, Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-14
Updated: 2007-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe flirted with the woman because she could.  (Post 3.6)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incognito

**Author's Note:**

> I is for ink

In Valparaiso Zoe learned that she couldn't entirely stop being a spy. She took a job bartending at one of the hotels by the beach for the sake of something to do. She still swept a room for exits when she walked in, still sat with her back to the wall. She still noted odd or puzzling behaviour, things that didn't quite look right.

Like the group of five who walked in one day, spending money like water. Four men and one woman; four Brits and one American, and for a moment Zoe just luxuriated in the sound of accents (mostly) from somewhere near home. Then she began to focus on the lone woman; stylish and sexy, in clothes Zoe never would have been able to afford.

Zoe poured their drinks and flirted with the woman because she could, and because she anticipated the look of mingled resentment and interest from the blond-haired boy. He called out, 'Stacie, what's taking so long?'

Stacie's eyes flickered, and Zoe looked down at the slip, signed with a different name.

'Nickname,' said Stacie. Zoe nodded, but didn't believe her.

'I know your room number, now,' said Zoe, lightly.

Stacie smiled, and returned to her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> You'll have to wait until the letter Z for what happened later...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Zephyr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/185722) by [Sangerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin)




End file.
